This invention relates to tools holders, and deals more particularly with a tool holder in the form of a small attachment usable with a guitar, other musical instrument or other mechanism, for releasably holding one or a small number of tools frequently used in the adjustment of other servicing of the mechanism in such a way that the tools may be rapidly and easily inserted into and removed from the holder and yet be held firmly in place by the holder when not in use.
The tool holder-type attachment of this invention is particularly useful for use with guitars to hold one or two, or possibly more, hexagon wrenches or octagon wrenches of the common L-shape variety, which wrenches are used in adjusting parts of the guitar such as when changing the position of the string supporting saddles of a tailpiece-bridge or changing the positions of the pole pieces of an electric pickup. However, the attachment may be used with various other types of mechanism to hold various different types of stemmed tools and the invention is therefore not limited to use with guitars or other stringed instruments but can as well be used with other types of mechanisms in general.
The general object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a simple device for attachment to a mechanism to hold a small number of tools usable with the mechanism and in the case of which the tools are easily insertable into and removable from the attachment with no special manipulation of the attachment being required and whereby the tools are held firmly in place by the attachment when not in use.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.